Forever
by Whitesaber
Summary: Forever is a very serious word especially if you are a female Veela. Hermione/Fleur rated K just in case.


_Forever_

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Hermione/Fleur  
Rating: PG 13...maybe  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of these char... I am but a poor woman who just likes to play and twist things around ;)  
Note: I was working on Witches, Shamans and Veela's when this little guy snuck up and bit me on the ass. Sighs I swear I am going to kill the little plot bunnies! OH and a great thank goes out to my beta readers! Love you ladies!

_Italics French_

Hermione stared out at the lake. She looked up at the sky and let the snowflakes hit her face. If any of her friends saw her now they would never believe it was her standing there. She chuckled at the thought of Ron seeing her now. She wore nothing more then a set of low-rider jeans and a tank top, clothes that actually showed off her body. Christmas break was almost over and her parents sent her a few things but what she was wearing was from an old friend from the states. She laughed out loud remembering the package and letter. She remembered how Harry and Ron kept bugging her to open it but she refused. "At least read the letter Mione!" Ron had shouted at her. He thought she was going to read it out loud to him but she knew whom it was from and these letters were for her to enjoy and not have some close-minded twit to make fun of her. She walked closer to the edge of the lake and pulled out the letter and reread it.

Girl,

I've seen the clothes you wear in the photos you have sent me and it's high time you got some style! So I have sent you some FABULOUS items that I know will attract a certain someone you have your eye on and I don't mean that idiot redhead you call Ron. Girlfriend that boy has ISSUES! I just think he is in the closet and has the hots for Harry. ANYWAY as I was saying, I charmed the clothes so that you can wear them in the middle of winter and not worry about a jacket or coat or what it is you call it over there on that huge island you live on. Also I included a nice little makeup kit that will give you a bit of highlights and a dash of fabuness, cause honey you are so hiding it all! There is no reason why you can't be amazingly smart and make the guys or girls go "OOOO talk nerdy to me" or geeky… waves his hands about which ever you want.

Speaking of girls, who is this hottie you are talking about? Come on girl! You have to tell your Drag Queen brother-in-arms something! I need the juicy details! So far all I have gotten from you is that she is blonde (nice by the way), blue piercing eyes, (girl you have it bad for deep blue eyes don't you?) a body you can die for (I saw the photo you snuck of her fans himself If I wasn't gay I would eat her up!) and on top of all that she is smart, (I knew you had taste) and she is part veela (You go girl on that one. Remember Stephan Fans himself again he had sooo much stamina! And you know what I am talking about winks at you) so tell me more? Think you have a chance with her? You do realize that if you two end up together it's a life long thing…Men Veelas are ho's, we all know this but the women are very much a one woman or man person. I bet everyone in that school of yours thinks she is some little whore but trust me Herm… the women are very much a one mate type of person. She is no whore.

I know you are not the type of person to listen to rumors. She will most likely act like a cold-hearted bitch, but trust me Herm, deep down she is looking for someone who will love her for her and not her heritage. It's a bitch Hermy you know this. We both have had to prove we are more then were we came from. I know for a fact that she makes you feel safe and feeling safe in this day and age is a rarity.

Waves his hands about again Now go get that girl, Hermione! Put those clothes on, add a dash of make up and for goddess sake use the conditioner I sent you! That hair of yours is a hot curly mess! Next time tell me when you are running out!

Love,

Jorge

P.S. Stephan says hi! Grins wickedly I gots to go girl! There is an ass calling my name! And such a lovely one at that!

Hermione laughed again as she folded her letter " and he says that Stephan is a whore."

She placed the letter in her pocket and looked back out at the lake. She began to walk the edge of pier when suddenly she heard someone call her name. Unfortunately she turned around too quickly and sled on a patch of ice. She went to grab the railing but it was too late; she fell into the icy waters.

Ginny screamed "Hermione!" and broke for a run towards the girl, but suddenly she heard another splash. She could have sworn she saw a flash of blond. Once she reached the pier's edge she began to look into the water looking for Hermione but nothing. She was about to cast a spell when she heard another loud splash. She looked out and there several meters away from the shore was Fleur holding onto a very unconscious Hermione.

Fleur began swimming towards the shore, pulling Hermione with her. Once there she laid her on her back, she listened for breathing and a pulse. She found a pulse but no breathing. "Quickly, go get ze madam." She told Ginny. Ginny ran as if a life depended on it… and it did, Hermione's.

Fleur began to administer a modified CPR. Tilting the girls head back she pinched Hermione's nose and covered the cold girl's mouth with hers, exhaling into the younger witch_. "Come on…"_ She repeated the process over and over again… nothing. _"Fuck"_ She rechecked the girls pulse and felt it weakening. She began breathing for the girl again and again, three, four, five, six_…"Come on, breathe!"_ Fleur took a calming breath. She knew it was risky breathing this hard into the girl but she was going to have to risk it. Taking a deeper breath she lowered her head and covered the girls mouth again, breathing the air into her. She breathed for Hermione another six times _"BREATHE DAMN IT!"_ She did it one more time. Finally Hermione started coughing; Fleur quickly rolled her over to her side and grabbed her shawl placing it over the girl. Fleur rubbed the girl's back _"It's okay, just relax and breathe slowly."_

Hermione continued to cough up the icy water. "Thank you," She stuttered from the cold. She turned her head to look at who had saved her. She was a bit surprised to find out it was her crush since the beginning of the year. She rolled back over and began coughing up more water as Fleur continued rubbing her back.

Fleur heard footsteps and saw the Madam running towards them with McGonagall and Ginny. Once they arrived she sat back on her heels and watched them bundle the girl up. She slowly stood up and watched as the Madam cast a warming spell. Fleur heard the Madam whisper something to McGonagall, who wrapped her arms around Hermione and began walking back to the wing.

Fleur was about to follow when she saw something in the snow. Going over to the edge of the water she picked up a piece of parchment. It was the letter Hermione was reading earlier. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the Madam's voice

"Ms. Delacour, please come with us. We need to get you out of these wet clothes." Fleur nodded and carefully hid the letter in her hand.

* * *

Once they arrived in the wing they placed Hermione behind one of the curtained off beds while the Madam told McGonagall to hand Fleur a set of dry clothes. The madam then closed the curtain and continued taking care of Hermione.

"Ms. Delacour I can't thank you enough for saving her." McGonagall said to her as she handed Fleur the dry clothes. Fleur smiled "Eet iz alright. I am juzt glad I was near by."

McGonagall smiled "Yes about that." Fleur saw a twinkle in the older woman's eyes. "What where you doing on the tower?"

Fleur was so glad her mother had taught her how to control her emotions at such a young age. It wouldn't do any good for Hermione's head of house knowing that she was actually spying on the girl. " I was enjoying ze frez fallen snow and ze view."

McGonagall grinned. She wasn't buying that for a second, but knew the girl was not going to say much more. She knew of Fleur's background thanks to her own mate, Xiomara Hooch.

"Well, I hope the view was to your liking." McGonagall smiled and walked away leaving Fleur in bit of shock.

She changed out of her wet clothes and into her dry uniform. Sitting down on the bed she began to pull her hair back up into a ponytail when she noticed the letter. She examined it. Some how the ink didn't run, she noticed a few words "Veela…Men…Hot mess…She is ...heritage…" That peaked her interest so she opened the letter fully and began reading it. At first she chuckled but then her jaw dropped. She closed the letter and took in a deep breath. Hermione liked her, and if she was right… she more than liked her.

She looked down at the letter in her hand again. Who ever this Jorge was, he knew about Veelas. It was accurate to say that the men of her species are less then restrictive in their mating practices and partners, hence why most female Veela rarely took a Veela male for a partner. What many people didn't know was that there was no part Veela, you either are a Veela or not. Yes it was true that the women were very selective but what isn't known is that they really don't have a choice of whom they fall in love with. It is something that is known the minute the Veela is with the area of her soul mate. Their eyes begin to change color and they will always know where their mate is. It was a way to make sure their mates would always be safe, for if their mates died, they would die with them. That was a secret so well guarded that only when the woman found her soul mate that her mother would explain it to her.

Just as her mother did when she wrote home to her and told her about what had happened. Her eyes were already beginning to take on more of Hermione's color. Although her eyes will always stay cobalt blue she was beginning to have specks of brown appear, brown that matched Hermione's chocolate eyes. It was also why she knew that Hermione was in trouble before she even realized it.

She hadn't lied to McGonagall that she was on the tower to enjoy the fallen snow or the view. She had wanted to get away from everyone and spend some time thinking about how to confront the girl. She saw the accident seconds before it happened.

Fleur sighed, placing the letter on the bed she leaned forward, placing her face in her hands. What was she going to do? Sometimes being a Veela was nothing but a pain in the ass. Time flowed slowly as Fleur began rethinking everything that had happened, that is until the object of her affections spoke her name.

"Fleur?"

Fleur looked up to see Hermione staring at her, then past her to the letter lying on the bed. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Fleur could see her swallow nervously. Fleur smiled reassuringly. Reaching for the letter she picked it up and handed it to Hermione.

"I found eet after ze Madam 'ad started carrying 'ou back 'ere."

Hermione slowly reached for it. "Thank you. It is from a very good friend of mine"

They stared at each other, their hands holding opposite ends of the letter. Hermione kept thinking about what Jorge had said. Looking into Fleur's eyes she noticed that for the first time in a very long time she felt…safe. She felt as if nothing could harm her. She watched as Fleur slowly stood up, closing the void between them.

"'ou are very…" Fleur couldn't help but close the distance even more; She was a mere hairs breath away from kissing Hermione, "welcome." She was on the verge of closing the small expanse between their lips when the curtain flew open.

"Mione! Your OKAY!" Yelled an excited Ron.

Fleur moved back quickly letting go of the letter just as Hermione jumped and turned towards Ron, who was suddenly turning purple. He just became of aware that Fleur was standing next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny came up to Hermione and hugged her while a few other friends began coming in the small space to check on their friend.

Fleur quietly slipped out unnoticed or so she thought. A set of brown eyes were watching her slip from the wing, while a set of green eyes watched the brown eyes with amusement. Hermione turned and saw Harry staring at her smiling wickedly.

"What?" She began but suddenly Ron was hugging her. That didn't stop Hermione from looking over at Harry who only mouthed to her "We'll talk about it later." She turned a beat red. Her secret was out.

* * *

Fleur leaned up against the wall of the castle, her arms were crossed and her head was leaned back letting the snow fall on her face. She almost kissed her, the key word being almost. She sighed; this was driving her mad. So close to tasting her and that red headed baboon had to ruin it. It had been several days since the accident happened. The redheaded boy seemed to be everywhere her Hermione was. Never leaving her alone. They both had shared looks from across the great hall or when ever they were in the halls, but every time she was just about to talk to the girl _HE_ would show up. She banged her head against the castle wall several times; Ron was really beginning to piss her off.

"If you keep doing that, you'll hurt yourself."

Fleur stopped and turned to see Harry standing there. He held out a letter to her.

"This is for you." She took it from him slowly, wondering whom it could be from. He then turned to leave but then looked over his shoulder "Just read it and don't worry about Ron." Harry gave her a mischievous grin "I'll take care of him tonight" With a wink he left her.

She looked down at the letter, unsure of opening it but she then noticed the soft scent the came from it. It was Hermione's. Opening it up quickly she read the letter.

Fleur,

Meet me at the pier after dinner tonight.

Hermione

Fleur looked at her watched at realized that dinner was almost over. She quickly went to the hall to see if Hermione was there. She scanned the hall several times but no Hermione. She must be by the pier already. Turning on her heel she made a dash for the pier.

Xiomara reached under the table and grabbed her lover's hand and squeezed it gently. Minerva smiled.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, Minnie." Xio whispered softly

"It does," She watched as she saw Fleur turn around and head to the pier " It surely does." Minerva knew how Hermione felt, for thirty years ago Minerva was being chased by Xiomara.

* * *

Hermione stood on the pier leaning against the railing, looking up at the moon. She was too nervous to sit and eat dinner tonight. She had thought of what had happened a few days ago and the love she had for the blond. Could she do what she was planning to? Could she go through what Harry and Jorge both agreed she should do? It would be a life long commitment. Could she do that? She had done the research, which to her surprise she found the most useful information not from a book but from a certain couple who taught at Hogwarts. They told her as much as they could without betraying their own bond.

"It will be the most wondrous and frightening adventure you will ever embark on, but it's worth ever minute of the journey." McGonagall had said to her.

"She will be everything you could ever want and yet so much more. Trust in your heart Hermione, it will never lead you astray."

Hooch smiled at Hermione "We can't tell you much more then what we have, she will have to tell you the rest. That is if you choose to follow your heart."

So the question now is could she commit for the rest of her life to just one person. Closing her eyes she smiled as an image of Fleur came to mind. "Yes, I could" she whispered to the wind.

""ou could what?" the soft accented voice that brushed her ear was asking.

Hermione turned to quickly and lost her footing, but instead of falling into the water she felt strong arms pull her close and a warmth envelope her. She felt as if she was under a spell. A spell she never wanted to escape from. She looked to Fleur's lips and then moved her eyes slowly up to the girl's eyes. It was then she noticed the soft specks of brown in them. She smiled; reaching her hand up she caressed Fleur's cheek. She watched as the older girl's eyes closed and she leaned into Hermione's hand. Hermione stared at the French woman before her. _**A life long commitment**_ she thought to herself, _**I can do that**_.

She let her hand caress the beauty in front of her. _**I so can do that**_. She then placed her head under Fleur's chin and wrapped her arms around the older witch. They stayed this way for several minutes until Hermione broke the silence.

"Why me?" she asked

Fleur smiled " Why not 'ou?"

"I'm no one special."

Fleur lifted the girls face so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "'Ou are to me." Whispered Fleur.

Hermione stared into those cobalt blue eyes; she could see Fleur looking down at her lips and then back up at her eyes. Hermione could feel the distance shorten and she whispered, "Love me…"

"Forever " was the soft reply, and then all she could do was feel. Feel the gentle pressure of lips on hers, a hand traveling up into her hair and a tongue asking for entrance, and she answered by opening her lips slightly.

They kissed for several minutes until air was truly needed for life. Fleur placed her forehead against Hermione's. She needed to explain to Hermione what forever truly meant. She began a whisper but Hermione placed a soft finger against Fleur's lips and stared into her eyes. "It means forever"

Fleur stared back and smiled kissing the finger that was against her lips. Hermione truly understood what she meant.

"Yes, Forever…" With that Fleur kissed her passionately under the light of the full moon.

_**The end**_

* * *

Well this came out as i was trying to write the next chapter of witches,shamans and veela's. Talk about evil! LOL

blinks blinks Please review... I love them...blink blink

I finally got the net back at the house hence you should see more stories coming up, mumbles hopfully the next chapter of WS&V... its being a bitch! grrrrrr


End file.
